Rymelia Elise Ferselius
WARNING!! THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! Rymelia is one of the "Two in one" main protagonist on Remnant of Theofonos. She is one of the renowned elite of L.D.F.N and a B-ranked. She often to be known for her antics. Bio Appearance Rymelia is often to be described as pretty blonde haired girl, but she is not sexy as she is modest about her body. She has blue eyes, her straight hair is long as to reach her waist. Her bangs also slightly the same height as her hair. Her bangs also didn't block two of her eyes as she needs a clear sight for her markmanship. Her straight hair is low ponytailed, tied with a hairpin that has the shape of moon and sun that wrapped a ribbon. Her long hair bangs also tied with a ribbon. At some occasional, Rymelia hair sometimes turned into silver for a brief time and not many noticed her hair color change. She wear L.D.F.N uniform for female ranger which consist of deep dark purple, black with dark purple lines upper and black leggings with a long dark purple heeled boots. One of the notable feature is the emblem of the L.D.F.N sewn on the right chest. The upper is two layered. She wear a long sleeved white shirt inside her outer upper. Personality Rymelia is basically has two sided personality. In the outside, she behave like a despicable pranksters. But in the inside, she is actually a deeply caring, motivational person who couldn't express her compassion in words which appear she stated a neglectful words while her action tell the otherwise. She often to appear as a tomboy who curious about things. Once she set a goal, she will move forward withouth flinching, no matter what. She likes to poke her head in where it doesn't belong. This often leads her to either pull a prank or outright trolling any involving "bad guy" in the scene. Sometimes she scheme around to make someone a bad guy so that she have a reason to commit her antic at. When Keith is not around, she can be bossy who brandishes ridiculous orders to the people around her. That if the person around her happen to be less authoristic than her. She also a type of unpredictable person who does reckless action just to satisfy her curiosity. Rymelia appear to have a passion toward the Microlar technology as demonstrated when she countlessly invented gadgets for antics or upgrade feature for her weapon and equipment. However, she hates it when her invention gone haywire and exploded. She often to complain'' "What the hell!! I was trying to make a nice cold microlar not perform cold fusion!". ''When she doesn't want to be harmed by her invention haywire, she will find any chance to get her fight an enemy so that she would use them as a guinea pig. Other than that, Rymelia is a terrible cook. Tasting her cooking would be like a living hell, One would got nasty infection on the tongue and vomit once their tongue make contact with her cooking. Due to this, she is a nightmare to a sexist who spouts ''"Get back to the kitchen!". ''They will regret for the rest of their life for ever putting Rymelia in charge of cooking.. Rymelia is a terrible cook because she mixed up her inventing habbit with it such as adding "nuclear component" ingredient on the dishes. Other than invention haywire, Rymelia has other two notable dislikes. First that she dislikes logics. When she is considered misbehaving by Keith, he often to lecture her with logical explanation in which Rymelia increasingly getting fed up with it. She prefer to throw things to a place and sitback to watch the chaos unfold. Ironically, Rymelia herself is subconsciously logical as she is occasionally able to foresaw a scene out of several evidences. Lastly, she hates evil laugh that people usually describe it as ''"muahahahahahaha". ''Once she heard that, she will quickly abuse her markmanship skill and throw things at the laughing mouth, turning them into a coughing laughingstock. As bad as she sound, her action often to display compassion toward other people. She would protect innocent people in danger, helping their affair such as recklessly put herself in danger just to help people out. In the inside, Rymelia is a naive hero. She values life of other and can't afford to ignore one single innocent life. However, she can't express her caring feeling to them and often to end up acting indifferently in the outside. In addition, Rymelia has several quirks. She exagerrates things in her speaking such as calling a simple explosion a nuclear meltdown. As well as that, she likes to pinch her weapon blade and slide her fingers over the blade tip whenever she is succeeded landing a paralyzing hit on her opponent during battle. Background Rymelia lived in a family that runs an orphanage and partially work as a nanny, supporting her mother's work. Outside the nanny work, she also trained to battle by both of her parrent. her father taught her swordmanship while her mother taught her markmanship. It seems both of her parent used to be some sort of soldier before she were born. However, her father was rumored to be the terrorist during the B.I.R.T.H crisis. Due to this, she were often to be frowned by most of other kids in her school as she often to get bullied. Alongside the rumor, she also hated for a fact that she is overtalented as if she weren't a human. Weapon Abilities Gameplay Parameter Rymelia is rather versatile in fighting prowess. She is both able to utilize both ranged and melee equally as well as minor support skill such as healing. However, she is the most extravagant character when it comes to consuming Microlar. Class : Special Gadgeter Weapon : Multi-formed Crossbow Initial Level : 4 Category:Remnant of Theofonos Category:Characters Category:Female